dc_vs_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
Captain America is a 1990 American-Yugoslavian direct-to-video superhero filmdirected by Albert Pyun and written by Stephen Tolkin and Lawrence Block. The film is based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. While the film takes several liberties with the comic's storyline, it features Steve Rogers becoming Captain America during World War II to battle the Red Skull, being frozen in ice, and subsequently being revived to save the President of the United States from a crime family that dislikes his environmentalist policies. Plot In 1936 Fascist Italy, the government kidnaps a boy, Tadzio de Santis (Massimilio Massimi), and kills his family. The child is needed for an experimental project to create a Fascist supersoldier. Dr. Maria Vaselli (Carla Cassola) objects to using Tadzio, and, under the cover of gunfire, flees to the United States to offer her services to the Americans. Seven years later, the American government finds a volunteer in Steve Rogers (Matt Salinger), a soldier who is excluded from the draft because of his polio. The formula successfully transforms Rogers into a superhero, but before any more super soldiers can be created, Vaselli is murdered by a Nazi spy. Meanwhile, Tadzio (Scott Paulin) has become the Red Skull and is planning to launch a missile at the White House. Rogers, code named Captain America, is sent in to defeat the Skull and deactivate the missile. Rogers penetrates the launch compound, but after an initial battle, the Red Skull defeats Captain America and ties him to the missile as it is about to launch. Captain America grabs the Red Skull and forces him to cut off his own hand to avoid being launched along with Rogers. While the missile is over Washington, D.C., a young boy named Thomas Kimball (Garrette Ratliffe) takes a photograph as Captain America forces the missile to change course and land somewhere inAlaska, where he remains frozen for fifty years until 1993. Kimball (Ronny Cox) becomes a Vietnam War hero and is elected the President of the United States of America. A year into his term, he pushes for pro-environmentalist legislation that angers the military-industrial complex, who hold a secret conference in Italy led by the Red Skull. Following the war, Red Skull had extensive plastic surgery to partially alter his disfigured features, raised a daughter, Valentina (Francesca Neri), and has become the leader of a powerful crime family. In the 1960s, this American military-industrial complex hired the Red Skull and his thugs to murder various Americans who were against their militarism and Red Skull's fascism, such as Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr., PresidentJohn F. Kennedy, and Robert Kennedy. Now, Red Skull targets Kimball for kidnapping and brainwashing. Researchers find Rogers' frozen body, and he awakens still thinking that it is the 1940s. After battling some of Red Skull's thugs, he brushes off Sam Kolawetz, a reporter and childhood friend of President Kimball, and hitchhikes his way back to his wartime girlfriend, Bernice (Kim Gillingham), in California. While Bernice still lives at her old residence, she has long since married and raised her own daughter, Sharon, who gives Rogers a series of VHS history tapes to watch. Meanwhile, Red Skull's thugs, led by Valentina, break into Bernice's house, kill her, and cause her husband to have a heart attack during their efforts to find Rogers. Rogers and Sharon visit the secret underground base where he gained his superpowers to recover Vaselli's diary and learn the original name of Red Skull. Although Rogers and Sharon find the diary, Red Skull's thugs grab it. Rogers and Sharon vow revenge and to rescue the recently kidnapped president. They travel to Italy and, in the Red Skull's home, locate an old recording of the murder of his parents. Sharon agrees to be kidnapped to allow Rogers, who once again dons his costume, to enter the Red Skull's castle. In the midst of their battle, the Red Skull pulls out a remote trigger for a nuclear dirty bomb, but Rogers uses Sharon's recording of the murder of Red Skull's family fifty-seven years earlier to distract him. While the Red Skull is lost in thought, Captain America uses his shield to send Red Skull off a cliff before the bomb can be set off. As Valentina prepares to kill Rogers, she is then decapitated from behind by his returning shield. The United States Marines arrive to save the President and arrest the Americans involved in the kidnapping. The credits roll with a comic book image of Captain America in the background and a plea to support the United States Environmental Protection Act 1990. Cast * Matt Salinger as Steve Rogers / Captain America4 * Ronny Cox as President Thomas "Tom" Kimball ** Garrette Ratliffe as young Tom * Scott Paulin as Tadzio de Santis/Red Skull ** Massimilio Massimi as young Tadzio * Ned Beatty as Sam Kolawetz * Darren McGavin as General Fleming ** Bill Mumy as young Fleming * Francesca Neri as Valentina de Santis * Michael Nouri as Lt. Col. Louis * Kim Gillingham as Bernice Stewart / Sharon * Melinda Dillon as Mrs. Rogers * Carla Cassola as Dr. Maria Vaselli * Wayde Preston as Jack Category:Marvel Films Category:Captain America